


Double Drabble: Brass Cannon [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Moon is a Harsh Mistress - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from devohoneybee: "dark moon" or "dark side of the moon"</p><p>    methos, not the present day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Brass Cannon [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Drabble: Brass Cannon (Highlander/The Moon Is A Harsh Mistress)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74676) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/qxvx)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/double-drabble-brass-cannon) | 3.5 MB | 01:38


End file.
